Nowhere is Safe
by austargirl
Summary: (AU) In America a zombie outbreak has caused the world to tun upside down. Several months have past and the world is on the edge of breaking. This is the story of how 5 teens from Lima Ohio try to survive and find a stop to this war. (Rachel/Puck/Blaine/Sam/Mike friendship, Kurt/ Brittany friendship, Anderberry Siblings Puckleberry, Klaine, more ships to come)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Nowhere is Safe**

_Glee AU Fan fiction_

Plot: In America a zombie outbreak has caused the world to tun upside down. Several months have past and the world is on the edge of breaking. This is the story of how 5 teens for Lima Ohio try to survive and find a stop to this war.

Chapter 1

**Puck** thought about the past a lot, before everything happened. When people's' biggest cares were getting the latest phone. He wished it was like that again. Now everybody's biggest care (want and need) was to be able to wake up the next morning alive

He missed the days were he knew he was safe, well at least safer than now. Everything had changed since then

He fell in love with his best friend ex girlfriend

He nearly lost his other best friend

He found friendship in the quiet kid

He saved his crush's brother

He watched the world he lived in crumb to the mess it was

It was only a very months since the start of the 'Zombie war', honestly Puck lost count, but Rachel would always remind them every morning, as long as he was living he didn't care how long he was fighting to staying this way.

Sometimes he thought about the very first zombie he saw,the horror and shock in his eyes, the first time he was truly scared, a moment he would never forget.

**Rachel** couldn't believe she was still alive, in some ways she knew without the people asleep around her she would be one of them, without her friends she would be brainless and soulless, a zombie.

Without puck she probably never would of escaped that first attack.  
Without Blaine she probably won't be sane throughout all of this  
Without Sam's lucky shot she could of had her eyes clawed out by a zombie  
Without Mike she would not know how to defend herself from the dangers in the world

Rachel could never sleep well since the day she saw her first zombie a some of them, red eyes, rotting skin, smell of death, it destroyed her inside out, if only she could go back in time and stop this from ever happening

But she was no wizard, she didn't have a time turner that could transport her to the far past. She was just Rachel berry, human, barely holding on.

She missed happiness, her friends, her life. She longed for it, she hoped it would just end, but she knew that was not possible, at least not for a long time.

**Blaine** never thought of anything worst than his life right now. Trapped in a world full of creatures that long for his human flesh. His beating heart and brains . It scared him senseless

He would often scream and cry in his sleep at the nightmares he had about everything. Rachel would comfort him but it never helped, every time he closed his eyes it was all he could picture and think about. It was pure torture.

He wanted to be free, no zombies that want to tear him up and eat him, no running for his life, no need for the gun on his hip used for protection.

Rachel said it would be over soon, Blaine wanted to believe her but the nerve in her voice made Blaine's mind think otherwise

In this new world there was no love anymore, just surviving. Life started to seem more and more of a horrible task every day, it scared him.

**Mike** was a trained hunter, for animals never zombies, well he couldn't tell the difference between those things anymore.

After the first outbreak Mike wanted to run, to where he did not know yet.

Before that he wanted to it see if there was anyone living at McKinley, which is where he discovered Rachel and her friends who he saved For a swamp of zombies

After this he took the group to his house, which was then zombie free. He gave them all guns and ammo and stocked up on food before leaving before zombie started to attack.

Mike had killed many zombie since then but it never hot easier. Every zombie he killed used to be a living and breathing human with a family.

In the months following he grew close to his friends, he made it his job to Protect them at any cost.

Even if that meant killing a few zombie.

**Sam** hated never knowing when it would end, if it would ever end

He hated waking up every morning knowing that day might be his last, another day he would lie to himself that he was okay when he was one zombie attack away from a break down

The outbreak killed the happiness and child in Sam, he was upset and sour, he wanted to be like he was before he saw his friend eaten in front of him or the girl he had a crush on attacking him.

He wished he could just leave to somewhere without the zombies, apparently Australia missed the outbreak, lucky bastards!

Sometimes he missed love, feeling it, as now all he felt was sorrow and regret.

Of he ever met the creator of this outbreak he would kill them, in a heartbeat

But why was thinking like that, he was never an evil person or a violent one at that.

The zombies changed him, not physically but mentally no he didn't know how much of it he could take before he cracked.


	2. Chapter 2- The First Battle

**Nowhere is Safe**

_Chapter 2- The First Battle _

Blaine quickly woke up to a scream, a scream he knew could only come from one person, Rachel.

He swiftly darted to where she was stand, looking through one of the windows in the building that they were staying in.

"Rachel what is wrong? Did you see a zombie ," Blaine asked, very concerned.

Rachel wiped tears from her eyes, Blaine was right, she did she a pack of zombies. No matter how many she saw she could never get used to them, she never could see one without flinching.

"I am scared Blaine, more scared than I have ever been, everybody will eventually be turned into zombies, I don't want that to happen," Rachel cried as she hugged Blaine, she really needed her brother at the moment.

Blaine hugged her tighter, he didn't want to think that but there was a high chance than it would happen, but he would do his best for this not too, to protect her sister, she was his own family left.

"We can't think like that Rachel, we need to be positive, let's wake up the rest, we need to talk about the zombies in the area," Blaine smiled as he walked over to the 3 boys sleeping on the floor with paper thin pillows and sleep bags.

They were going to be harder to wake up than he expected (as Rachel would normally do it as all the boys followed her but she wasn't in the right mind set to do that).

Sometimes Puck dreamed about happy things, memory of before the out break, those dreams were equally great and sad for him. He wished that they would happen again, but this wish was long gone.

Some nights he dreamed of Rachel, the girl he sworn to himself to protect and keep alive as soon as possible. She was his Jewish angel, the only thing that keep him feeling alright in the hell hole that was once called America

Most nights though he had nightmares, very vivid and scary dreams that kept him tossing and turning in his sleep. Pictures of people he knew turning to zombies, some people he actually didn't mind, people that were now dead.

Puck tried to not be scared, he tried to make himself believe that the zombies were not frightening, that they would soon go away. But puck would have to be crazy to believe that.

At least he knew that for the time being he was safe (somewhat at least) alive and with people he would die for and had grown to like.

If this war ever ended he would never let go of the people he consider his family now, Never.

Sam was the first to wake up from Blaine's attempt to wake the boys up. He felt bad for his friend and was actually getting annoyed at all the sunlight from the window touching his eyes.

"Success. One from three, soon I will be better than Rachel at this," Blaine joked as Sam rolled his eyes, no one was better at controlling the boys than Rachel. She was like their mother.

"Yeah, have fun with that, is she okay, I heard a loud noise before and it was either her or you," Sam said with a worried face on, Blaine really did have a girly scream.

"She just panicked, she saw zombies, that is what I came to wake you guys up about," Blaine replied as Puck suddenly woke up, after hearing the word zombie.

"Zombies where, when, how many, any humans?" He sharply asked as he shook Mike who then woke quickly, he was possibly better at waking them up than Rachel.

Rachel wiped her tears and moved from the other side of the room to get closer to the boys, she then sat down next to Blaine.

"5 minutes ago, not many, I guess. 5 or so, they were chasing after something into the old 7/11. I thought I saw someone, a human or two, probably just my mind tricking me," Rachel Frowned, what she saw she beloved to be crazy, she had not seen another human apart from the boys in along time.

Mike, after seconds of being awake listened to everything Rachel said and already darted to the window where there was good view of the building! not very far away from where they were staying, he was calculating the probability the safety of going down there and checking for any humans. dangerous, but possible.

"Well I guess we should check it out, Puck, Sam get some guns and let's go on a quick look. Blaine you can stay here and make sure Rachel is alright," Mike declared, before he finish Sam and Puck were reaching for their guns.

Within minutes the boys were suited up, armed with guns and knifes , ready to head done and check around, maybe kill a few zombies and maybe save somebody, the possibilities were endless.

Puck was the first to move downstairs, it always felt scary going down those stairs, possibility going down to his future death. They were leading them to a place where at any second they could be attacked. But it had to be done, they did patrols 2 or 3 times a week. Searching for supplies, food and mostly humans. Speaking to the same 4 people for months can drive a person a bit crazy.

Sam was the person who stepped out first, and started unlocking front door they bolted with 5 locks, for protection. After they got out and locked the door up again they took in a quick breath, scanned their surroundings and got ready for their short journey.

They successfully creeped across the streets and made it safety to the doors of the 7/11. Mike leaned his ear to the door and heard faint moans from what was definitely zombies, even more faint he heard a scream, most definitely from a human

"Did you hear that? I heard a scream, a human scream we need to get in there right now," Mike told the others who were now wide eyed.

With an impulse Puck opened the door and ran in, Sam and Mike straight after him, and what they saw was exactly what they expected. There were 5 zombies trying to grab the two people who were on the top of a cola machine, they had there arms wrapped around together and looked liked they were crying.

"Die Zombies!" Puck screamed before pulling out a throwing knife and throwing it at one of the zombies head, within seconds in had already pierced the zombie, it fell straight to fall bleeding.

The next 5 minutes was an intense battle of zombies vs 3 teens from Lima. Zimmerman narrowly missed a biting after Sam shot the zombie ready to pounce on him, probably Sam best shot ever. Mike then killed one with his machete and Sam killed the last one with another lucky shot.

After spending a good 10 seconds admiring their impressing skills they helped the 2 people down, now they got a better look at them.

They looked about the same age as them, no older than 18. One of tall and blonde with stunning eyes, she was wearing a torn pink shirt and jeans with well worn converses. The other was slightly shorter boy whose hair looked perfect, even in the middle of a zombie outbreak he had time to style it. He was wearing a stained white shirt and a black vest with the same colour jeans and sneakers.

"Are you guys okay, my name is Mike, this is Sam and Puck," Mike introduced as he shook their hands

"Thank you guys you saved our lives, we are forever grateful. my name is Kurt and his is my friend Brittany," Kurt smiled as Brittany did as well.

"as much as I love introductions, I think the more appropriate place to do them is somewhere that wasn't just filled with zombies," Puck added as Sam and Mike nodded at the same time before they directed there new friends to there home in the old building.

Kurt and Brittany couldn't believe there luck, one minute there were zombie meat and next they were being saved by 3 people they had never met and now they were taking them in, to see possibly more people. Kurt and Brittany had been 'team mates' since they ran away from their schools which was infected already, for the following months they hid in stores looting food and supplies, after travelling from a building to another they were spotted by a group of zombies and they ran into the 7/11. What a stupid plan, Kurt thinks after everything that happened.

After being bombarded by questions on there way up what Brittany thought was a haunted staircase, The boys directed them to a room at the top of the building, the basement.

"Here we are, home sweet home, Rachel we are home and we have guests," Sam announced as Kurt heard feet moving, Before seeing a short brunette tackle Puck.

"OMG! guys what happened, Puck are you alright, you are so brave - i mean hello, my name is Rachel, Blaine is in the other room sleeping," Rachel awkwardly smiled as she got up from Puck, her cheeks bright red.

"Kurt and this is Brittany, this place is amazing, how did you get all this stuff, amazing set up, one of you must be some sort of genius," Kurt admitted as he admired the room, it was breathtaking.

The boys chuckled as they let Kurt and Brittany in, sitting them at their make shift dinner table. They then started to exchanged survival story, Mike was particularly interest about how they survived for so long without and guns. Kurt explained how they escaped their school and everything in between, Brittany was quite, she was scared of the new surrounding and people.

Mike, Sam and Puck agreed today was one of best days they have had in ages, there first time saving people, and it went smoothly. it started to give them hope.


	3. Chapter 3: A Possible Hope

**Nowhere is Safe**

_Chapter 3: A New Hope_

Blaine thought he was going crazy when he woke up hearing new and unfamiliar voices. He had not heard anyone speak but Puck, Sam, Mike and Rachel for along time. One of the voices was soft and quiet, like they were nervous to speak, it sounded like a girl to Blaine.

Blaine stopped listening to them talk for a second to wiped his eyes and got out of the sleeping bad he was in. Then he walked outside to see who the visitors were.

As he walked he looked at the floorboards below him, they were slowly rotting away,like everything else in the world. As he looked at this he accidentally ran into someone walking the opposite way, the force of this made him and the other person fall down.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. My name is Kurt, your friends saved me and my friend from zombies," Kurt smiled as he helped Blaine up after he got up.

Blaine was star struck the moment he layed eyes on Kurt. He was the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen in his life. Though his outfit was tore and worse for wear Blaine still found it the most amazing outfit. He also loved the boys perfect hair, which made him think how he could keep it that perfect in the condition everyone was in.

"It was my fault, the floorboard are quite fascinating. My name is Blaine, aka Rachel 'annoying' brother. They are the best zombie fighters I have ever seen, without them I would probably be dead," Blaine admitted as he let go of Kirt hands! not wanting to come off as wierd for holding it for too long. Though Blaine's 'Gaydar' was sounding with rainbows he didn't know if the boy was gay. Blaine really wanted him to be though.

"I have seen better. Brittany and I are very lucky. We have been alone and fending for ourselves for as long as I can remember, It was getting lonely. I am pretty sure Brittany went a little crazy from not kissing someone for 6 months," Kurt laughed, though he was seriously wondered if that did affect Brittany. Brittany was such a special girl, he was glad and lucky he found her. it would make this zombie filled world even more depressing without her free spirit and positive outlook on everything.

"If it helps her I have never been kissed," Blaine smiled, know it was true. At McKinley he was the only gay person that was out and so he never kissed or dated anyone, well he had gone on a few first dates with girls but they never turned out well.

"You should meet Brittany then, she really likes kissing people. But I don't think you would like that," Kurt awkwardly said, he was trying to figure out if Blaine was gay and he wasn't very subtle at it.

Blaine just nodded and smirked, "No I wouldn't". Before walking off. this caused Kurt's heart to flutter, he never thought he could find love at a time like this, but maybe he was wrong.

Rachel was wondering what was taking Kurt so long in the toilet. Then she remember that Blaine was sleeping the room next to the toilet and maybe they were talking. Rachel was grinning just thinking about them talking. She knew Blaine would love Kurt the second she saw him. It made her think that even in the world that she was living in there was still some love in it.

Just like Puck and ... NO! She screamed to herself. Puck was not her type, he was a bad boy, she was the she awkward glee geek. Finn was her type and look where that lead him, gone, he bolted after he heard about the zombies, without even thinking about Rachel.

But Puck did, he had saved her from that first attack and so many times since. He also saved her brother, which she is forever grateful for. She knew Puck had changed in the last months but was it enough. Could she just forget what she had with Finn and start to truly fall for Puck.

She didn't even know if Puck liked her back. her mind raced with the idea of him never loving her. Which made her upset and scared. If only she knew how Puck felt.

Meanwhile Sam, Mike and Puck were slowly getting Brittany to talk more. She talked about her life before the outbreak, her family and how she found Kurt.

"That is about it. I guess we were looking for someone or something. There were rumors of a Dream Team, full of experience hunters, with a base camp not far from here." Brittany finished as she wiped her eyes, she was kind of tired.

"That sounds interesting, maybe we should head out and try to found them, maybe they do exist!" Sam said with anticipating, he had not been out of the block that the building was in for months. After the boys were attacked and they nearly died. it scared them, and they didn't leave the place for a fortnight.

Mike however was a bit skeptical about the whole Dream Team situation. there was nothing proving that they existed, they could be searching for a lie. but there was no harm in going for a short look for it, well apart for being killed and turned into a zombies.

He didn't want that to happened, he loved Sam and Puck as if they were his own brothers (which Mike did not have as he was an only child). He didn't want to put them at risk, even going to save Kurt and Brittany was dangerous and that was just across the road.

Sam however was not skeptical at all. He wanted to see if it was real, he believed it was, at least he wanted it to be. Though only knowing Brittany for a couple of hours he felt like she was a honest person who he could trust.

"What if I doesn't exist Sam. what if we go on a hiurge search to find nothing. We could be killed or even worse turned into a zombie. is that really what you want," Mike argued as Sam looked offended.

"That is true Mike but what if this Dream Team does exist and we never find them. We will never know until we try. it is dangerous but if we find them it will be worth it. Do you have anymore information Brittany," Puck replied, seeming to agree with Sam which caused Mike to frown.

Brittany continued to tell them the little she knew about Team. from the posters plastered around the town calling for anybody alive to go to there base camp. though Brittany knew that they were very old posters and informed the boys on this. The longer she talked the more they started to believe her. Hopefully they could find this group she had been dreaming about meeting, even if they aren't real.

_Next Chapter: Puck, Sam and a slightly skeptical Mike go on a field trip to see if this Dream team really does exist. what they find will surprise them. _


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Dream It's Over

**Nowhere is Safe **

_Chapter 4- Don't Dream It's Over _

Puck, Sam and Mike were getting ready to head out and find the Dream Team. They had already put on their armour and where just supplying themselves with guns and knives.

"How are we suppose to communicate with the others about what we find, if we found anything," Puck questioned, there had to be a better way than going back to the building to tell them.

"Well that is what these walkie talkies are for, I found them while looting a camping shop. I did some tinkering and made them solar powered. We can take one and we can leave one here so we can communicate," Mike replied as he went to a drawer in the cabinet behind him and took out the two machines.

Sam thought the walkie talkies were very cool. It made him think about spies, growing up he always wanted to be something cool like a spy, a soldier, or football. But ever since the zombies he swore that after they were gone he would never touch a gun again. Too many bad memories he thought, so many zombies he has had to kill. Zombies that used to be human, and had friends and family. It tore his heart every time he had to kill one, but it was what had to be done.

Puck was mixed about leaving. He wanted to go exploring for people but he didn't want to be so far away from the other,s especially Rachel. He wanted Rachel to be safe no matter what, and he can't protect her from so Far away.

He just wanted to be able to love Rachel. To wake up next to her and kiss her and be with her. Puck knew that it was impossible that she could love him but he could dream about it. Rachel was his perfect Jewish angel, who he was the guardian of, dedicating his life to keep her safe.

When Kurt woke up he was confused at where he was. He looked around to see he was on the floor in a sleep bag, next to some one- Blaine. Now the events of the night before were passing through his mind. Blaine and him spent the night talking about their lives, before the world started burning down. Kurt told Blaine about his parents and his old school and Blaine talked about Rachel and his old school as well though he didn't mention his parents. This made Kurt believe Blaine didn't have the best relationship with his parents

He also remembered from last night when he fell in love with Blaine. Kurt thought he was crazy when he started to feel something for a boy he had only known for a few hours but it happened. He felt like they had a connection, like they were meant for each other, soul mates of some sort. Though he thought it was ridiculous, Kurt kinda hoped it was true and that Blaine felt the same.

Meanwhile Rachel was staring nervously at Puck, she didn't want him to go, she didn't want him to get hurt or killed. She wanted him to be here with her, she wanted to be able to know and see that he is safe and with him being so far away that will be impossible.

She also thought that it could be the last time she would see Puck for along time, the perfect time to express her love for him. No! Her brain thought but her heart kept saying Yes!. If she was ever going to do it, it would have to be now. it was now or never, she thought as she started to walk up to him.

"Um, Hey, Noah can I speak to you, in private," Rachel awkwardly said as Puck gave a strange look to her but nodded, so the pair went to a spare room where they kept there stuff.

"Before you say anything Rachel, I know what you wanted tot all about. You are worried that the trip will be too dangerous, and believe me it will not be. Nothing is too dangerous for the Puck Zilla," Puck smirked as Rachel just rolled her eyes. that was the type of behaviour Puck did that made her not want to like him, it was idiotic and childish him. Maybe he was still like this, Rachel questioned herself, maybe she pretend this wasn't true because she was in love with him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, I need you- I MEAN the group needs you, you have a good shot, most of the time, just be careful Noah," Rachel gushed as she stumped on words, her cheeks turned bright red.

"Okay, I will, just for you. And don't you worry, I will come back alive. Mike made walkie talkies so you can communicate with us at anytime," Puck reassured Rachel as she smiled and proceeded to hug him.

Puck loved when Rachel hugged him. Her hugs were warm and full of love. They just felt right, like being in her arms was natural to him. Any contact with Rachel was perfection, unless it was a slap, though when she slapped him Puck had to admit that she looked very hot doing it.

After Rachel finished the hug after a few (amazing) seconds she left the room to talk to Brittany. She knew she had other chances in the future where she could tell Puck about her feelings. at least she hoped she did.

Blaine woke up after he heard Kurt get up from his sleeping bag. After having a good couple of seconds looking at Kurt he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good sleep?" Blaine asked as Kurt turned around knowing his friend (and crush) woke up.

"Great, I hadn't sleep that good for ages," Kurt grinned as stretched his arms, they were slightly asleep to Kurt's dismay.

"Well I hope you did. The sleep bag and pillow is not much but it is Bearable. I am going to go see the guys and get some breakfast, are you coming," Blaine said as he held out his hand, Kurt smiled and immediately took the shorter boys hand.

those magical seconds when there hands touch was perfection for each if them. Their hands fitted perfectly together as if they were made for each other. They continued to hold hands until they made it to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, want some breakfast, we have some canned peaches," Rachel greeted, turning away from Brittany for a second before going back to her conversation.

To both of their's dismay the two let go of each other hands and went to the bench and took the can and emptied its content on to a plate. Though the peaches did not look very appetising but it was what they had and they had to be graceful of all the food they had. It was precious.

"I haven't had Peaches since . . . since zombies only existed in fiction," Kurt sighed as he took one of the peach pieces and ate it though it did not look very nice it did taste good, for a canned food.

"Yeah, I miss that time, I miss my old life sometimes. my parents, my friends, the old Ohio," Blaine cried, also having a piece of the fruit.

Blaine missed the old world more than the others. He talked about it more than them, he couldn't forget what he used to have, which was taken away from him so fast. in a flash he went from a 16 year old high school student to 16 year old zombie outbreak survivor and occasion knife expert. He just wanted to go back, but that was not possible.

Though their were good things about the present, Kurt was the first thing that popped into his head when he thought about the topic. He saw Kurt as his angel coming to make this terrible world a bit easier to bear, and currently it was working.

Brittany was a very stubborn person when she wanted to be, what she said usually went. so when she told Rachel she wanted to go with the boys to find the Dream Team she was hoping that his stubbornness would help her to get what she wanted. But she found out it was hard to bargain with Rachel.

"Brittany, are you crazy? You can't go with the boys, the journey they are taking is long and dangerous even for people as experienced and protected as them. you going would be mental and I will not allow it," Rachel informed. Brittany, who was at that moment frowning, she wanted to explore and find this magical place that she made up in her head when she was bored. (which was a lot at the current time.)

"Rachel, I want to go. I want to be out of here. I have not been here long but I don't like it, it is not big enough," Brittany complained as Rachel continually tried to comic end her that did not want to go, but it did not work. Brittany was firm and wanted to go.

By that time Rachel called Mike, Sam and Puck over to explain the dangers I her going with them.

"It is not safe", "Too far for you", "We need you here" they were just some of the many excuses Brittany heard from them, trying to make her not want to go, but they didn't work, she was being more stubborn than ever before and would not stop until she got what she wanted.

"Whatever if she wants to go, she can go but if she gets hurt it is her fault," Puck rolled his eyes as he handed her the spare armour outfit, he literally thought she was crazy. who would want to risk their just for some air. Though he was doing the same death-defying journey he was more prepared than Brittany.

1 Suiting up and quick gun and knife lesson Puck, Mike, Sam and to everybody but her's disliking Brittany were one step to the outside. It was an emotional goodbye. Blaine cried a few tears as he fare welled his best friends Sam and Mike, Rachel had to hold hers back to look strong in front of Puck though she would probably break down after he left. Kurt hugged Brittany tighter than he had hugged anyone ever, he was her only living connection to the old world and he couldn't lose that, he loves. Brittany too much.

After a Final check and making sure the walkie talkies worked (Puck was holding one and Rachel had the other.

"Bye" was all they had to stay before The Adventures opened the door and left, into the exposed land, to their possibly fatal or successful mission. All that was on their minds now was finding that Dream Team.

The first hour of their trip was done in silence, they continued to walk, always looking around to check for any life, or undead, though they were very lucky only seeing a few zombies behind them who did not notice them. these made them be very careful where they walked to not attraction any attention to them, this was time consuming but a must if they wanted to survive.

"I wonder how far it is, maybe not that far'" Sam stated, breaking the silence. the other boys just shrugged their shoulders while Brittany started to wonder how long it would be as well. She didn't want it too be too far, she knew it was very unsafe to be in the open in the night. that is why they left in the morning so they had many daylight hours before the night came.

"From the extra information I got from Brittany, if this place is real it should be about 50 mikes give or take. At our pace it will take about 12 hours, or even more with zombie time counted," Mike said, as he calculated their pace and by the estimated distant. it was not very accurate but it was all they had.

Another silence went on the group as they continued to walk, slowly picking up the pace. they all had things on their mind, more specifically people. Puck could not get Rachel out of his mind, thinking about what she was doing or thinking. he was wondering if she was thinking of him, he was too sacred to use the walkie talkie, it made him miss her Even more.

Mike was also thinking about Rachel, but not like Puck was. He wanted to be sure that they were safe and if there was trouble that she could fix it. He always admired her strength through everything, she was like a mother to the boys and always put on a brave face in any kind of danger.

Sam also wanted to be back with his best friend Blaine. The two became best friends quickly after escaping with Puck, Rachel and Mike. they had the same interests, hobbies and same taste in comic books. They loved each other liked brothers and wanted the best for each other. Like Mike he wanted Blaine to be safe. He also wanted him to be happy, which is why he was hoping that when he came back (If he did) he wanted to see Kurt and Blaine together. he knew there was love life in the life less world he lived in.

Meanwhile Brittany missed her best friend Kurt, she wanted to be with her favourite unicorn but she also wanted to explore. Though most of all she wanted Kurt and Blaine to get together, they were the cutest unicorns she had ever met and she knew they were perfection for each other. she hoped they realised this too.

Brittany continued to walk it felt like she was dragging her feet rather than actually walking, it was very draining. Additionally the sun's rays where causing her's (and all of the boys') necks to burn, it was very uncomfortable. they continued to walk like this for along time. Sam was the first too complain about the heat and spent the rest of the time with his collar up. Mike told Sam to suck it up with Brittany keeping quiet, trying to conserve energy

Puck was going to die of the boredom soon so he decided to turn on the walkie talkie and after a second he heard Rachel's voice, which made him sigh with relief.

"Hey guys, how are you guys. any zombies? Did you find anything?" Rachel squealed as she waved 'Klaine' over (She had unofficially made a couple name for them, she thought it was perfection).

"Great, not many, a few but we sorted them out," Puck boosted as he senses that Rachel was going to roll her eyes, which she did.

"Not yet, but we are 45 miles for the place," Mike admitted, he sounded annoyed.

"Well that is what you think,we could be longer or shorter," Sam complained, as he played with a Swiss Army knife his father gave him. One of of the only things he has of his old life, he couldn't keep too much as it would bring back too many memories which he didn't need.

"Wait! What is that, I mean like really far away," Brittany gasped as she started to run, closer to where she was pointing.

The three boys looked at each other confused then agreed to chase after Brittany. The noises of. Brittany caused a few zombies turned their heads and notice them, 2 of them started charging at them. Mike quickly grabbed his gun and aimed at one of their heads and shot! Clean and straight through the head. Puck took care of the second one while Sam raced up to Brittany to see if she was alright. Brittany told him to look in the distance, beside the hill.

"Oh my gosh, is that, a fortress?" Sam grinned, opening his eyes wide, it looked beautiful.

"WE FOUND IT!" The blondes exclaimed as Puck and Mike walked over, the others showed them what they could see.

The four of them started to smiled as started (carefully and swiftly) walk-running to the large building.

Could this be their saver, the home of the Dream Team. they were all itching to find this out!


End file.
